Death Comes Easy To Those Who Wait
by TrueTigress
Summary: For Sibuna826Twihards antibullying oneshot competiton- Renesmee was born to Edward and Bella, but when Edward leaves, Bella attempts suicide and then Edward commits suicide leaving Bella who lives on her own with Renesmee, what happens? Bella weds Aro with his sadistic children Jane and Alec... what happens in the end for poor Renesmee? AU/AH Jake/Nessie


**_This is a one shot for Sibuna826Twihard (Kate)'s competition on anti bullying/anti suicide and is AU/AH._**

* * *

**Death Comes Easy To Those Who Wait**

* * *

My life had started perfect.

I had a mother, Bella, a father, Edward. I had uncles and aunts, a grandfather and a grandmother, and they all loved me dearly.

That was until the day father left my mother. He thought it was for her own good because she was only 18 and he was a lot older and he thought she deserved to be with somebody her own age and somebody that would be on her level emotionally.

When my father left my mother jump off a cliff and she had tried committing suicide, I was only five at the time of course, so I didn't know what had happened. All I knew was that she was laying in the hospital and the doctors gave her less that 24 hours to live.

I remember crying that night into my father's arms and he just sat there like a hard chunk of marble, unmoving and emotionless.

Later that night he was pronounced dead after he had shot himself in the head taking his life instantly.

Good news happened though, my mother pulled through and finally realised that she had priorities- me, and that she couldn't just leave me in this world, but now that my father was dead she spiralled into a deep depression and she ended up marrying another man only three years later.

At first the man seemed nice, he lived in a large house, he had money, two children, but he was arrogant and demanding and completely and utterly evil.

The day my mother married Aro was the worst w I would have to put up with his two children for the rest of my childhood, and his children were just like him, evil and sadistic.

They bullied me for the next few years of my life, one memory stuck in particular;

"You fat ugly bitch! Why would anybody ever want you?! Our father hates you! You'll never be part of this family!" Alec yelled at me as I felt the pain radiate through my chest, my heart feeling like it was breaking at what he was saying.

"No!" I cried to my older step brother. They didn't know what it felt like, to be called fat. To be called ugly. To be called stupid. To be told you were never wanted. It was all true, I knew that, but it every time I heard these things it was as if somebody was ripping my heart out and stamping all over it, it knocked away at your soul, chipping away all that you are, all that you believe yourself to be until you only believe the lies people tell you.

"You know it's true!" Jane snarled and then she lunged forward and slapped me across the face, the sound echoed of the cold walls of our large house and I had no idea what to do.

I lived with this bullying for the next seven years until I was sixteen, that was the day I started high school, my first official day at school because since before than I had been home schooled by my mother.

I was bullied at school too, for the way I dressed, the way I looked, only one person didn't bully me while I was at the school and that was my best friend Jacob.

I let the memories fade away as I scribbled down notes in biochem, it wasn't my favourite subject and I had a hard time understanding it, chemical equations for glucose, maltose and all of the other polysaccharides was just way too much for me to get my head around, but it didn't stop me from dreaming that one day I might be able to get out of this hell hole and achieve my dream job of working with animals.

All I ever wanted was to help the world, I felt like in my brief sixteen years I had achieved nothing, not even one tiny shred of anything I had done had changed lives, this is why I wanted to make the world a better place for animals because humans were selfish, vile creatures that needed to be wiped of the surface of the planet. Me included.

The bell rung for my next class and I stood up from my stool, the metal legs creeking noisily against the wooden floor creating a noise that made me cringe. I then packed my two thick folders back into my bag and was about to go to my home room when I was suddenly flying forward and I fell flat on my face, my nose bleeding down my face as I looked at the person who had tripped me up.

"I'm so sorry Renesmee! I didn't see where I was putting my feet! You're so invisible after all." Stella smirked evilly and I sprung up and was about to launch myself at the bitch when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Come on, Ness. Don't stoop to her level." Jacob whispered in my ear as he tugged me away from the scene of the crime, I felt the arm blood gushing down my lip and I began to cry a little as people stared at me.

"Jake, I'm so sick of this! It happened nearly every day!" I cried and I put his arm around me and sighed heavily.

"Nessie, you've either got to put up and shut up or do something about it, but not doing something about it that would get you in trouble." Jake said as he rubbed my shoulder comfortingly. "Come on, let's go to the nurse and get your nose cleaned up. It was a pretty nasty fall that time, I'm surprised you didn't break your nose!" He exclaimed.

"I know, I'm pretty surprised about that too." I brought my hand up to touch my nose, it was sore and bruised but not broken, I thought.

"You're going to have a right shiner on your chin, cheek and eye though." He chuckled a little, but it wasn't a funny chuckle, it was a nervous chuckle.

"Great. Now Aro will probably get mad at me again and then hit my mom and-"

"Calm down, Nessie. Breathe. Remember the plan?" He asked me.

I breathed once and concentrated on the plan.

"We're going to move away to a beautiful city one day, maybe new york and we'll rent and apartment together and then we will both go to the same college and study zoology." I smiled at the shortened version of our plan.

"Precicely, so stop panicking. Only a few more years to go and then you are out of there and you can leave everybody behind and we can have an amazing life." He grinned at me and I smiled a little fakely, because I knew that real life was never as perfect as that.

The bell for the end of the day rung and I packed my bag again after lesson, as usual Jake was leaning against the door of my classroom waiting for me, to take me home as he did every evening.

"Hey, Jakey." I smiled and planted a kiss on his cheek, I really liked him been my best friend because actions like this didn't have to be awkward.

"Hey, Nessie." He laughed a little and then took my bag like a true gentleman, opening the door for me and we walked to his Rabbit in a comfortable silence as we usually did.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" I asked Jake trying to fill the air with conversation once we were in his old car and seated ready to take off down to our homes.

"Probably just some horror films, pop corn, a beer. The usual." He smirked a little, Jacob was a bit of a movie geek, though he was completely obsessed with vampires and especially werewolves.

"Nice." I commented, and by the time we got home, I had nothing else to say so I just vaguely muttered, "See you later."

"See you later Nessie." Jake smiled and I suddenly felt really sad.

I didn't want to have to face the twins again. I didn't want to have to face my step father. I didn't want to watch him abuse my mother. I didn't want to hear him abusing me. I didn't want to hear what anybody had to say anymore. All I wanted to do was die.

I walked into the house and ran past the living room which I usually walked into and got into an argument with my step father, Aro and then his children would 'keep an eye on me' which meant hours of torment and bullying, and quite frankly I couldn't take it anymore.

I found a packet of ibuprofen in the medicine cupboard and I took the full 24 tablets in the box.

It was only a matter of time before I fell to the ground and blacked out.

My last thought was finally I get to have my dream come true… I get to see my daddy.

I woke up with bright lights in my face. At first I thought this is what people may have been talking about when they say you head for the light, but as my vision became clearer, I realized I was in a small white room with machines attached to me going beep-beep beep-beep.

"Renesmee?" I heard my mother's voice. "RENESMEE!" She cried and I felt her arms around me, "Why did you do it Renesmee?!" My mother yelled at me through her tears, "I was so scared I would lose you too… you're the only piece of Edward I have left. If I lost you I don't know what I'd do." She whispered through her tears.

"What about Aro, momma?" I asked her. I saw the fire in her eyes as said the next words.

"We're done. He made it quite clear he didn't care that you had almost committed suicide! He said it was a selfish teenagers cry for attention!" She growled angrily, and I realised that I had my mom back.

"You're not together anymore?" I felt tears stream down my face.

"You're sad about that?" She asked with a saddened face.

"No! I'm happy! I'm so happy momma!" I cried and I wrapped my arms around her as I began to laugh and cry tears of happiness at the same time.

I wasn't dead and I finally had my mother back.

I would never see Aro again.

I would never hear Alec's torturous words again.

I would never feel Jane's first collide with my jaw again.

I was free.

* * *

_**I had a weird thought about New moon and how 'attracted' Aro was to Bella and it just got me thinking about a possible relationship between the two. Not that I ship these at all. And then I read about Kate's contest and I wanted to enter.**_

_**My experience with bullying/suicide/bad home life has pretty much been from day one of my life.**_

_**I watched my mother and father beat the hell out of eachother when I was younger. I spend the first 10 years of my life in and out of hostels with my mother and sister. They had volatile arguments, literally battering each other black and blue, I always protected my sister so she wouldn't get hurt.**_

_**I was always the loner child at my school, I never trusted people and because of this they targeted me, in primary school from year 1-3 I was beaten and abused by one girl who was about 3 or 4 years older than me.**_

_**In year three I was also shoved over and stabbed in my head in the school cloak rooms.**_

_**After that I moved schools and I was bullied there until I learned to stand up for myself, though I was still bullied by some people, the bullying lessened and I became friends with my year 6 teacher. She was like my best friend weirdly.**_

_**When I moved to high school I made a few friends and I learned to take no shit from people, of course, some still gave me shit, calling me fat, ugly and telling me I was worthless, but I didn't believe it.**_

_**When I was 13 my parents split permanently, and I was happy until my mother turned into an alcoholic. (my father was also an alcoholic for the past 13 years of my life.) She had parties on school nights inviting strange men into the house and letting them stay over, more than once I found random people in my bed and sick on my bedding where they had thrown up.**_

_**She also used to go out to night clubs and leave me and my sister in on our own. I was 13 and raising my own sister.**_

_**Me and my mother began to despise eachother and eventually it turned into war, I tried to get through to her what she was doing wasn't how she should behave and it response I got my door kicked down, glasses thrown at me, spat on, slapped- but the worst was the emotional abuse. She started to call me fat, ugly, stupid, worthless, telling me she wished she had an abortion so I was never born… and I believed her. Sometimes I still do believe her.**_

_**My sister moved to my father's and things got even worse. The abuse got worse and I tried to kill myself by slitting my wrist, taking overdoses, and I was once going to hang myself, but I couldn't tie the knot right…**_

_**Somehow I'm still alive though and after a while I got back in touch with my auntie, she is an amazing and kind person, but my mother despised her because I admired her. She was jealous and made me keep away from her, but I refused to running away once to see her and my cousins who are like my siblings.**_

_**Eventually it got to the point where I couldn't even sit in the same room as my mother without having suicidal thoughts and I had to do something about it, so I moved to my grandmothers for a few weeks, but she got ill and then her father died too I had to move back in with my mother.**_

_**I stayed in touch with my aunt but my mother controlled my life, I cooked, cleaned and had to stay up till 4 of 5 in the morning to let her in after she had been out drinking all night, or she would have parties and I couldn't get to sleep at night so my attendance at school dropped to 67%. My grades went down and I started to hate myself because I thought I would never be able to do anything and I saw it as my fault, I always did.**_

_**One time while my mother was out she had not told me where she was, so I didn't know how long she would be. I left the chip pan on and it caught fire and I tried to take the burning fat outside, but I spilled it all down my legs and hands and now I'm scarred for life- literally. Somebody managed to get in touch with her and tell her I was burned but her words were 'I don't care. She's done it on purpose to get me home. I'm having fun so she can fuck off.'**_

_**Eventually everything got so bad that I ran away, I refused to go back to my mother's and my aunt rang me up and said that grandma expected me to get my ass down there and we would sort something out.**_

_**I'm now still living at my grandmothers and my sister is back with my mother. I don't speak to or see my mother, I can't anymore because every time I do the memories come rushing back and it's too much for me to handle. This is why when people carry on at me on fanfiction I get upset really easily because it reminds me that I am not good enough, that maybe I will never be good enough.**_

_**It has taken me a long time to build myself up again, I've started writing more and drawing and singing because I enjoy stuff like that. I am also on course of achieving my dream of becoming a zoologist and though life may not be perfect and I am still haunted by the memories of the past, I can honestly say I am grateful for what I have. **_


End file.
